Revenge on Woodbury
by Marvella.M
Summary: The group have decided to have their revenge on Woodbury before Woodbury attack there prison. The only problem is the group gets split up. (Maggie's POV)
1. Chapter 1

hello. This is totally another story on The walking Dead I made up. I don't own The walking Dead or the characters. I will carry on depending on how many R&R I get. thanks and enjoy!

* * *

I knew this was a bad idea before Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Michonne, Beth, Axel and I left the prison. We waned to knock down the walls of Woodbury before they knocked down ours, but I did not see how we all had to come.

"Everyone, What ever happens, make your way back to the prison" Rick whispered. We where all hid behind an old car.

"The prison is miles away; you wouldn't make it that far, not with all the walkers on your back" Michonne replied intelligently.

"The walkers will be too busy killing these guys" Rick pointed to Woodbury. "Just don't stop. Daryl?"

"Yes?" Daryl replied quickly to Rick

"Us two will throw the grenade at the door. The rest of you have your weapons at the ready, and leg it back into the forest. Try and stay together" Rick got up with Daryl and made there way. Glenn gave me a long look, the look that he and I knew we would get separated and he would get to the prison before me.

"I will try and fight for you" I reassured him. He leaned in for a huge, I rested my head on his chest smelling his sent, I then felt Glenn kiss the top of my head and pulled me back.

"Ready?" He whispered looking deeply into my eyes. I nodded. Rick and Daryl ran back. The explosion exploded, making my ears ring with pain and my head felt hot from the heat. We all got up raising our weapons; the old car was our shield. It didn't take long for the residents at Woodbury to work out what happened. Screams and shouts where heard from people running out the door and into the forest.

"Run!" Rick commanded before I could function. I looked back and seen glimpses of my group running away along with the Woodbury residents, Rick, Daryl, Glenn, and Michonne ran away together, Beth ran another way. My legs seemed to stick, I couldn't move, I couldn't understand what was happening. Everything was fast-forward while I was stood there motionless in the middle of it all. I inhaled and exhaled slowly. I then ran, I ran towards the Woodbury door, what am I doing? I'm going the wrong way, but I couldn't stop myself. I ran into the first open door building I spotted and forced it shut with both hands. I raised my gun and walked through the cold corridor. My breaths where deep for anyone to hear. I looked into one room that looked familiar but I couldn't get my head around it. I walked along and looked into the next room. I breathed out and made a cry hum inside my throat; my heart sank with a pool full of tears producing in my eyes. It was the room Glenn and I where held, it looked untouched. The walker was still there and the pool of dark stained blood from Glenn. All I wanted was Glenn, his touch, his fresh sent, all I wanted was to hear his voice, his worry. I carful closed the door, to close my mind and those memories. I walked away which led me outside to a balcony. Suddenly I felt heavy footsteps from the floor and a man's scream getting louder. I turned around sensing danger. The knife comes whizzing in on my left side catching me on my forehead, making my blood gash down my face. I fall back onto the floor watching my gun fall over the balcony and then heard a gun shot. I imminently thought he's shot me and before I could blink the man was on top of me with his axe about to slice into my neck. I was pushing the axe away with all my might.

"Well, well, well. I should have finished you off ages ago" Merle said. I was still pushing feeling ache all over my arms, I spotted his gun, and it was hanging from his hip I then spotted my hip in blood surrounded by an open wound. I pushed harder grabbing his gun the moment I made him fly backwards and falling to the floor. I got up with a whimper from my hip I held the gun, aiming at his head. Before I could shoot, Merle jumped to me, pinning me to the wall.

"I'm sorry about shooting you. I don't think Glenn will be too happy" He smiled. I chuckled without smiling. I pushed him off when he was off guard, and Merle fell over the balcony railing, still holding onto me. We fell down a reasonable height together. Merle hitting the floor first. I got up quickly with his gun and held it to his head realising his eyes where closed. He must of being unconscious because he was still breathing. I curled my finger around the trigger but something stopped me. Daryl. If I shot Daryl brother he would never forgive me in fact kill me. Even if I didn't tell the group they would find out. But then Glenn came into my head. If I didn't shot Merle, Glenn might not forgive me he wouldn't kill me but he would hate me and I couldn't have the love of my life hate me. After everything Merle did to Glenn. I had to make a quick decision. Glenn or Daryl? Should I kill Merle or not?


	2. Chapter 2

I put my gun away. At least I saved myself an extra bullet, everyone counts. I limped more then ran into the forest. Woodbury was now an empty ghost town. I went as fast as I could killing the odd one walker with a knife. I should have killed Merle; hopefully he will wake up to dozens of walkers. I won't tell the group I seen him or that I went back into Woodbury. I'll just say I got attacked by a stranger; I'll lie even to Glenn. A scream caught me off my thoughts. I looked up and stopped. There where two girls sat on a tree trunk above the ground. Why didn't we think of travelling among the trees? One girl looked young about Beth's age with light dirty brown hair. The other girl looked a lot older with blonde hair. The lady seemed to be in pain while the younger one helping her.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"What does it look like?! My auntie is hurt! She got bit by one of those monsters!" The girl shouted at me. Talking of walkers, I've hardly seen any lately. Maybe Rick was right.

"I would get away from her ma'am. She will turn"

"Shut up. Go away" She shouted back. I did as she ordered and made my way to the prison. I climbed up the nearest tree stopping. I felt dizzy. I looked at my hip which was full of blood, it stung in so much pain I felt like dying. No, I can't think that. I will fight for Glenn, even if I do get back to the prison and find out he's not there. A few walkers came my way but passed. I lowered my eyebrows, how could they not smell my hip firing with never ending blood. I didn't have time to think about that now. I was loosing a lot of blood and my breathing started to get slower. I needed to put pressure on the wound. I jumped at the familiar scream.

"Auntie Ann!" I heard the girl say in the distance. I ripped some fabric off the end of my top. I wrapped it around the wound of my hip as tight as possible. I heard the walker moan as it passed me, I imminently stopped what I was doing. It was the young girl. She didn't look young anymore; she sniffed and turned her face to me. Her deadly eyes looked into mine. Suddenly I hear footsteps rustling through the leaves. The human man ran past. This distracted the young walker and she followed.

"Thank you, thank you" I looked up and whispered slowly tears running down my cheeks. I looked back down at my wound; the fabric was covered in blood. I snapped a firm stout branch and tied the fabric onto it. I screamed slightly in pain and sat in the tree for a couple of minutes watching people run past panicking. Common, Maggie, you need to make a move on. I kept repeating to myself. I tried to get up a few times but my hip hurt that bad, I just wanted to sit here, sit here and listen to the walkers moans and peoples screams. It started to get cold. I forced myself up keeping Glenn's face in my head, got down from the tree and moved on. I lost count of the walkers I killed, but I started to feel like I was getting closer to the prison. Suddenly I came across a small pool of water. A man was standing face back to me, like he was looking at his reflection in the water.

"Hello" I said holding my knife and walking closer slowly. He ignored. I got closer nearly touching his back and stabbed the knife into his head he fell dramatically. I turned his dead body.

"Yep, he was defiantly a walker" I said to myself. I had a drink from the water and made myself go on. I came up to the prison. I heard walkers come from behind me so I ran. I ran towards the prison and quickly opened the door we come out with the car sometimes and closed it after me watching the walkers crowding around the railing.

"Glenn, she is going to be okay" I heard Daryl faint voice from the distance.

"I should have known. I should have known" Glenn said raising his voice. I walked as close as I could towards them which to me felt like hundreds of steps but only in fact three.

"Glenn" I shouted and cried I heard his reply and everything went black.

My eyes opened, the fresh air relaxed me. I saw the group surround me. Glenn and Carol where closest to me.

"Hello, beautiful" Glenn said. I smiled not wanting to open my mouth to speak. I was still outside; I could hear the birds sing and the leaves moving from the wind. It was like the world was back to what it was, what it was meant to be. But then I could hear the moans of the never ending hungry walkers. I looked around me. I was lying in a pool of fresh blood, bandages everywhere. I looked at Carol's hands and then Glenn's they where full of blood.

"Who did this?" Rick asked bending his knees to my level and placing his hands on my feet gently.

"I-I don't know" I lied looking back down at my wound. I didn't want to look into there eyes.

"Merle" Axel said with his hands crossed. We all looked at him. How could he possible know? He wasn't there; this was meant to be a secret.

"How do you know" Rick asked

"I seen them"

"You saw Merle?" Daryl asked walking closer.

"No" I said looking into Glenn's eyes feeling finally safe.

"He did this?" Glenn asked. I could see in his eyes he was getting mad, he knew I was lying. I wrapped my one arm around his neck and gave him a small smile. I let go of Glenn and put my hand on my hip. I cried out in pain. Carol started to panic opening her medial kit again.

"Shh" Glenn sympathetically said holding me carefully.

"You guys don't understand. Maggie went back into Woodbury. She was fighting with Merle! She left him unconscious, she was going to shoot him but didn't" Axel shouted

"What?" Daryl asked

"I'm going to kill that son of-"Glenn shouted

"How do you know?" Rick asked

"Shut up will you. He's right" I cried "He's right" Everyone looked at me in utter terror.

"I didn't kill him because of you Daryl, I didn't want to kill your brother" I continued

"What about me, he beat me up" Glenn looked disappointed

"I know, I know. I never wanted to kill or disappoint anyone" I whispered. Glenn pulled my head to his chest. When everyone left it was just me and Glenn.

"I'm so sorry" I looked up to Glenn.

"You would be if I lost you today" Glenn chuckled

"I thought I did. I was so close to loosing you" Glenn's eyes filled up with tears.

"No I mean not killing Merle, all I wanted was you" I cried

"It's okay. You are going to be glued to my side for now on" Glenn said. I leaned kissing Glenn passionately.

"Good" I replied. While Glenn helped me up to go inside.


End file.
